worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Reviews
Maybe I just suck at the game, but I don't like the whole "chance" aspect of hit accuracy and evasion. It doesn't seem to fit with a turn-based game like this one where strategy should be the main determiner (right now, it feels like "luck" and strategy are equally dominant). I know the point of it is to add some caution to the wind - that the current strategy might fail unexpectedly and one has to readily adapt. But it's more frustrating than challenging. Maybe I'm just really bad at the game, but I find myself abusing the whole quick save/load mechanic to achieve a 100% hitrate and 100% flawless victories. (Trying to prevent people from doing this by reducing rewards would be the equivalent of punishing the player, which is never a good idea.) In addition I find that the fights are already pretty challenging even when I do abuse this mechanic, simply because the enemy almost always seems to have the upper hand (it's no trivial task to take out an army of grenadiers/riflemen by chasing after them with melee characters; it sucks worse when you miss your limb breaker shots at the worst times). In short, the challenge is not a problem, but the frustration is. While I'm on the subject, I'm wondering what kind of player-base you're trying to appeal towards. This is definitely one of the hardest RPGs I've ever played, so I wouldn't be surprised if most of the "casual people who play flash" struggled and gave up before finishing the first chapter. I personally find the difficulty appealing as is, but I have another issue with it: the game isn't exactly forgiving for those who struggle or would prefer something slightly easier. The main reason is that most of the game is one-way - you make a decision and it's done, there's no going back. If you buy a slightly better item for x money, and a few battles later an even slightly better item shows up (either by loot or in shop), you've basically just lost a lot of zloteks (especially given the 50% refund rate). At face value this makes sense, but consider that most people don't read the walkthrough before they play the game. They have no idea if they're going to get that better spear from the next battle or if a more price-efficient option will show up two shops later as opposed to one. Another thing that comes to mind is a lack of a (free) skill respec option. I can't exactly see how Chapter Two is even beatable without relying on healing skills. If a person chose a lot of offense but few defense skills, and realised this skill build was very ineffective, it would be too late for that person to change their mind and they're pretty much stuck using a build they don't like for the rest of the chapter/series. In short, the game needs more breathing room and the cynical nature of the battles/characters don't help with that either. ;)